Eva Sanchez
Eva Sanchez was a suspect in the murder investigation of blogger Becky Walden in The Ice Queen (Case #5 of Pacific Bay). Profile Eva is a 27-year-old cocktail waitress who sports scaled mermaid clothing with sea shell piercings on her ears. She also sports glittering blue eyeshadow on her eyes. Given her occupation as a cocktail waitress in The Ice Queen, Eva is always seen carrying a couple of alcoholic drinks on a plate, but also wears glow sticks. It is known that Eva listens to electronic music, uses a GPS device and drinks cocktails. Events of Criminal Case never paid.]] After Russell finished his receipt profiling, he was shocked about Becky's reckless spending albeit he managed to identify the angry mermaid on the receipt as being Eva Sanchez, a cocktail waitress with a short temper. Frank and the player did not hesitate to interrogate her inside the Little Mermaid for a couple of questions. The team were curious as to why Eva threatened Becky per Russell's profile results, and Eva answered that Becky was known to have mocked Eva every chance she had, even going far to have the team believe she was a real mermaid. Eva even told the team she had dreams of becoming an actress in Ivywood Hills one day. .]] Eva was interrogated a second time when the team found Becky's portable printer in the night club, printed the paper, and forensically dusted the black ink, in which Hannah deduced the picture to be a meme created by Becky with the intentions of trolling Eva and having the picture posted on the Internet through her Friendnet profile. Eva was not thrilled when the team brought the meme to her attention, and took it very seriously as Becky's Friendnet upload ruined her chance of becoming an actress. Eva was proven innocent at the climax of the investigation after Derek Stone's incarceration, but needed help from the team because she was fired from the Little Mermaid nightclub, not to mention being banned from the nightclub forever. Frank agreed to help Eva out by looking at the Little Mermaid nightclub again to find a torn contract that was easily pieced back together. Once the contract was restored, Frank was in a loss of words as he never imagined Eva wanted to work for an adult film company as a front for a big break. Frank went back to the station to give Eva her contract back, but wanted to know whether Eva was even aware that Magnus Entertainment is in fact an adult film company. Eva needed a vehicle to showcase her figure and thought Magnus would be a good start and finally got everything she needed to start her acting career, but Frank insisted Eva to be very careful on her way to Ivywood, since Frank had worked at Ivywood before. Case appearances *The Ice Queen (Case #5 of Pacific Bay) Gallery C61ESanchezMugshot.jpg Case5PB.jpg|Eva (center) on the case's promotional flyer. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects